Reunited
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Ever since Cosmo's passing, Tails has been faced with depression. He sits alone with the plant of Cosmo's seed, her last gift to him, all day, shutting out his friends. Can one Valentine's Day change all of that? Taismo with slight Sonamy.


**Happy Valentine's Day! Well, it's over a month early, but I simply had to do this idea. I've been a huge fan of Tails and Cosmo as a couple ever since I was little. Season three was the first I saw of Sonic X and I quickly grew fond of Tails and then fond of Cosmo when I saw the two click so well. So, I figured I'd write a one-shot for the two of them, which I've actually intended to do for the longest time now.**

It had been the first Valentine's Day since Cosmo's passing. Tails sat alone in his home, letting out a great, heaving sigh. He had intended to spend Valentine's Day with Cosmo after the Metarex epidemic, and maybe even tell her how he really felt. However, he was dealt a bad hand when it came to love. Cosmo had sacrificed herself by transforming her body to hold back Dark Oak long enough for Tails to pull the trigger. It was the hardest decision the twin-tailed fox had ever made.

"I guess," Tails sighed, looking towards a pot with a small plant in it, "I still have a part of you with me." That plant was the very seed that Cosmo left for Sonic to give to Tails. It, along with the memories of her, was all he had left of her. Otherwise, he was alone on a day for couples. Amy had even scored a date with Sonic, though Tails could only wonder how.

There was a knock on his door, and then his door was kicked open. Speaking of Amy…

"Hey, Tails, what are you doing in here?" Sonic, standing behind Amy, asked. "And with your blinds shut."

"Nothing special," Tails sighed again. Maybe he should have kept a chart of how many times he sighed each day, and use that to see how he was handling his depression at the end of each month.

"Darn it, Tails! You can't just sit alone in the dark and mope around every day! Look at you! Your fur is a mess!" Amy yelled at him in a scolding fashion. "Now go take a shower! I'll make you have a good day whether you like it or not!"

"No thanks," Tails simply told her.

"What did you say?!" Amy demanded, brandishing her hammer. Tails' seclusion from his friends was really getting on her last nerve. To her surprise, Tails didn't even flinch. He was unfazed by the sight of her favorite weapon. Amy lowered her hammer, her facial expression change from angry to sad. She could see the depression in Tails' eyes. She realized that the fox didn't just lose a girl he liked; he lost a very important part of his life. "Oh, Tails…"

"Do you need anything, buddy?" Sonic spoke up, concerned.

"No, thank you," Tails politely declined. "I don't want to be a bother. You two shouldn't spend your date worrying about me."

"We're your friends, Tails," Sonic reminded him.

"That's what friends are for," Amy added.

"Thanks, you guys," Tails smiled a genuine smile, something that had recently become a rare thing for him.

"Okay," Sonic nodded. "We'll leave you alone for a little while. We'll bring something back for you, okay?"

"Thank you," Tails nodded slowly.

Amy and Sonic reluctantly left. Once they were outside, Amy started talking. She said, "Sonic, I don't think we should have left! The poor little guy is a mess! I don't know if it's the lighting in there or if this depression thing is really that bad, but I swear his eyes aren't as blue as they used to be!"

"Amy, it is Valentine's Day. He had high hopes for today. Coming here as a couple probably wasn't the most considerate thing for us to do," Sonic reasoned with her. She knew he was right, but still she worried. Sensing this, Sonic continued, "I'm worried about him, too, Amy, but this time, he really needs to be alone. We're not Cosmo." They left the property.

Meanwhile, Tails had opened the blinds and grabbed a book. He had opened the blinds just enough for Cosmo's plant to get sufficient light. He smiled at it, and then plopped down into the chair next to the table that the flower pot was on. He read the book for about an hour. He marked the page he was leaving off on and set the book down. He hugged his fluffy tails. Their fur looked like a bad case of bed head. Tails picked up the flower pot, hugged it to his chest, and wrapped his tails around himself. He sniffled, "Cosmo…" and then started to cry.

As he sobbed, his tears sit the soil in the pot. The fox had missed the alien plant girl he had fallen for. He felt like there was a hole in his soul where she used to be. He was upset, lonely, and scared. He sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Cosmo! If there was anything I could have done to keep you here, I would have done it in a heartbeat! I didn't try hard enough! They all call me a genius, but…but I genius would have saved you!" He sobbed harder.

The small plant in the soil gave off a faint green glow. The light grew brighter. Green light erupted from the plant, and the light beam became a parabola. Instead of hitting the ceiling, the light landed on the floor in front of him, and it grew wider and brighter. Tails opened his teary eyes. What was going on? What sorcery was this? The term 'sorcery' was debatable, but 'miracle' would definitely be considered accurate. When the light died down, a familiar figure stood in front of him. A petal-like dress, leafy green hair, rosebuds sticking out of her head; it was… "Cosmo…" Tails whispered her name.

"Hi, Tails," Cosmo smiled at him.

"Is it…really you…?" Tails had asked, wanting to make sure he was not dreaming or hallucinating.

"Yes. It's really me," Cosmo answered. She gently took the pot out of his hands, placed it on the table where it was before, and took his hand, standing the two-tailed fox up.

"But…how?" Tails asked. He was truly happier than he had been in months, seeing her stand before him, but…indeed, how?

"You see, Tails, that seed Sonic found was left there for a reason. Unlike the other seeds of my clan, that one stayed. I wanted him to find it, because I knew that he would give it to you," Cosmo explained.

"You did?" Tails asked. The Seedarian girl nodded at the Mobian fox. Tails then asked, "Were you _in_ that seed this whole time?"

"That's a very good question," Cosmo smiled. "That's why you're my favorite two-tailed genius! The answer to your question is 'yes', but it's also 'no'. You see, Tails, when you pulled the trigger, I had acted at the last second and I had connected my soul to that seed that Sonic found."

"You connected your soul to it?" Tails echoed.

"That's right," Cosmo nodded. "And I used that plant as a gateway to get here. I don't need to be connected to the seed anymore."

"I think I understand," Tails claimed. He then hugged Cosmo tightly, wrapped his tails around her, and wept tears of joy. "I'm just so happy you're back! I've been a wreck without you, Cosmo! I-I—I love you!" Then, his eyes widened. Had he just said that out loud? As true as it was, saying it was kind of a risk. A big risk. He couldn't help it, though. The words just slipped out, though he meant them with all of his heart and soul.

"I love you, too. My sacrifice was the only option at the time, but…I felt that I couldn't just leave you. You're important to me. I came to your world searching for Sonic. While I found him, I also found something…more," Cosmo said to him as she hugged him back. Then, they touched foreheads, one pair of blue eyes locking with another.

Amy and Sonic walked in just then. Amy, holding a burger that they had ordered to bring to Tails, nearly dropped the take-out at the sight of her newly revived friend. She gasped, "Cosmo?!"

Cosmo looked past Tails' handsome foxy face to see her old friend. She greeted, "Hi, Amy."

"Excuse me, Cosmo. I really think I should get in the shower," Tails chuckled sheepishly.

"Okay, Tails," Cosmo nodded. "I'll explain how I'm here while you wash that lusciously soft fur of yours."

"Is it really that fluffy?" Tails smiled and blushed. She nodded, and he went into the bathroom and started the shower.

"So, how are you here?" Sonic interrogated. Cosmo told them exactly what she told Tails. They didn't understand what she said as well or as quickly as Tails had, but they were happy she was among the living once again nonetheless.

Soon enough, Tails was out of the shower. He dried himself off and hugged Cosmo. His tails coiled around her. She exclaimed, "They're as soft and warm as I remember!"

"I'm glad," Tails smiled.

"He's back to normal," Sonic smiled as he watched them.

"Yeah," Amy agreed. She looked up at Sonic and asked, "So what did you think of our date?"

"You know what? I think I'd do it again," Sonic said and wrapped an arm around Amy. "So, Cosmo, where are you staying?"

"I hadn't thought about it…" Cosmo admitted.

"I have," Tails admitted. "Before we left for space, I, uh…I had set up a room in case you had wanted to stay with me. C'mon, I'll show you." Thus, Tails guided her to a cozy bedroom with green walls, a nice bed with white sheets and a pink comforter, a beautifully craved nightstand with a lamp, and a dresser.

"Oh, Tails!" Cosmo exclaimed, awe-struck. "This is so…wonderful! Oh, thank you, Tails! I'll, um, I'll try not to be a burden?"

"Are you kidding, Cosmo? Being with you again makes me feel like a burden has been lifted off my shoulders!" Tails exclaimed with a happy smile.

"Oh, a renaissance fox, I see!" Cosmo giggled. Tails blushed cutely. They gazed into each other's eyes. They were caught in the heat of the moment. Closer, closer, closer. Finally, their lips made contact. It was their first kiss. Well, technically, it was their second kiss, but Cosmo's lips passed right through Tails at that moment, so…

"Aww!" Amy cooed. She found the moment absolutely beautiful. Then, she came up with an idea. "We should have a party to celebrate Cosmo being back!"

The following night, Amy's idea came true. When she had an idea, the pink hedgehog did not stop until the idea came to life. The moment Cream saw Cosmo, the young rabbit hugged her. Knuckles' reaction was as follows: "Oh. Hey, Cosmo. Wait a minute. Cosmo?!"

"Hi, Knuckles," Cosmo greeted. She then noticed something odd. "Um, Knuckles, w-why are you handcuffed to Rouge?"

"Yeah, why am I handcuffed to you?" Rouge the bat demanded.

"Simple! This way, you can't swipe the Master Emerald while I'm gone!" Knuckles smiled proudly.

"It took you this long to come up with that plan?" Sonic snickered.

"Oh, shut up!" Knuckles growled.

"Simple, yet clever," Tails commented, and Cosmo nodded in agreement. The party was nice. The gang had a nice time at the party. They danced, played games, shared two pizzas, and they even got Knuckles and Sonic to sing jazz music together during Truth-or-Dare.

Later, at Tails' house, Tails and Cosmo were just about to go to bed in their separate rooms. They kissed each other good night. Tails hugged her, saying, "I'm so glad you're back. I was a wreck without you, Cosmo. You mean a lot to me."

"I'm glad to be back, Tails," Cosmo smiled at him. "Good night."

"Good night, Cosmo," Tails replied and went into his room. He closed the door and plopped onto his bed. "Yesterday was the best Valentine's day ever. I got Cosmo back, and I told her how I really felt." He smiled and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
